How Sango met Kirara
by da almighty taijiya
Summary: first fanfic....sangos first mission leads her to finding more than what she thinks...(crappy summary)


hey everyone! This is my first time making a story so don't flame me! *cowers in fear* I always wondered how this might have happened so I made a story about it!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha! Rumiko Takahashi does! but I do own sesshy- sama! *glomps sesshy* sesshy: someone please kill me....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was a cold night at the taijiya village. An eleven year old Sango was waiting impatiently for her first mission to start. She was going off with the other more experienced taijiya to rid a nearby village of a giant snake that has been killing everyone and everything in site. It had already killed 16 people in that village and numerous demons. Saying that she was scared was an understatement. She couldn't stop shaking from excitement or fear. All sorts of thoughts ran through her mind and she wasn't exactly on this planet because her face was incredibly blank at the moment.  
  
"SANGO!! ARE YOU READY YET? WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU!!!" yelled the leader. Snapping back to reality she realized that everyone was staring at her. (A/N: They never gave those other two taijiya names that were killed by Kohaku so for the sake of this story the one with the blue armor will be named Takeru and the one with the gold armor will be named Yamado) "Yes! Sorry okashira-sama!" she ran to grab her giant boomerang. When she touched it she felt a sudden sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'I can do this!!!' she kept telling herself. On the way back out she saw Kohaku. "Good luck ane-ue!!" cried her little brother. 'I'll need it' she told herself. When she came back the party almost left without her. She sweat dropped. 'No pressure huh?' she thought to herself as she ran to catch up with them.  
  
On the way to the village, she noticed many tiny then large pawprints then drops of blood on the ground. 'What could've made those?' she thought. She had to then discard the thought because she heard many screams and knew it was from the village the taijya-tachi were being sent to rid of demons.  
  
When she arrived at the village, she was panting from the long run. She saw the beast and was glad she wasn't there next to it. It was about 25 ft. long with a scaly dark jade green color and golden malicious eyes. Being the last to arrive she was watching the older taijiya doing their thing. Takeru-san was running the demon through with his mace, Yamado was slicing through it with his two axes, and her father (the okashira) was using the sickle thing to hold it down. Sango joined them as soon as she saw what her father did because it meant that the demon needed to be shredded.  
  
With all her might and a simple thought in her head ('will I be able to do this right?) she swung her large boomerang at the creature and watched it fly and decapitate it. Then with more strength she put her hand up to catch it on its way back which was quite a task for a little girl being as heavy and big as it is. She felt as if an incredibly huge burden has been lifted from her. "Where did Sango go to?" asked Takeru before chopping off a piece of the demons carcass. "I think she just needs to be alone right now," said the okashira. "This was her first mission and she had done incredibly well. I am proud of my daughter."  
  
She began walking out of the village limits so she could be alone and think. She didn't want to stay and help butcher the demon to get parts to make into more armor. She felt as if her job there had been done. She wanted to go and see what in the forest was bleeding, if it was still alive that is. Not far from where she was walking she heard faint squeaking sounds. She ran as fast as she could to the direction of the squeaking. She saw more drops of blood and then a little kitten, hardly looked more than a year old. She bent down to touch it, slowly in case it decided to bite her. Feeling around for any cuts or bruises, she came across two fairly large punctures on its backside. 'She must've gotten attacked by the snake demon!' she thought about this for a bit while stroking it. "You're so small! I can't believe you survived an attack from a demon that big. Where is the rest of your family?" she asked, hopeful that the creature might know. The creature tried to stand up but it kept falling down. It repeated this for about 6 more times before Sango picked it up and said, "Just show me where to go and I'll help you find your family." For a brief moment she thought the kitten's eyes had filled with tears but it was only her imagination.  
  
The creature showed her where to look after about 15 minutes of wandering aimlessly. What she saw filled her with so much pain. It was the kitten's family all right, murdered. There were two huge cat demons and about 4 other kittens. She then noticed how small the kitten in her hands was compared to the other kittens. She put it down and examined the others, saying that it had to have been the snake that had killed them for they all had the same puncture wounds on them. She then looked at the kitten who had come to rub up on her leg. She held the little ball of fluff in her hands, thinking that she wouldn't last long. Then the kitten did the most unexpected thing. She became a large fiery cat demon who had the menacing eyes of an enemy. But Sango thought she was injured and she should leave her alone. She stared at the magnificent creature that stood before her. She thought, 'whats going to happen to it now? I want to help it.' Then ANOTHER unexpected thing happened. She heard a faint voice, hardly audible but clear saying, "But you already helped me. You slayed the demon that killed my family and for that I will be ever grateful to you." Sango couldn't believe her ears! The demon then returned to the cute kitten form and jumped on Sango. "Well then we have to get you cleaned up and better feeling! You can live with me and my family!" The kitten looked tired yet overjoyed. "I also need to give you a name.....how about...Kirara? It means mica, which is an unbreakable metal. That name in a way is you because when you're family died, you survived and that's so brave for a little kitten like you."  
  
With upcoming weeks, little Kirara gained back all her strength and from that day on she remained loyal to Sango and never forgot the kindness shown to her on that day when she lost her first family and found her second.  
  
Owari  
  
************************************************************************  
  
My first fanfic!! How incredibly overwhelming! ^_^ can't stop giggling ok there people! review me or flame me doesn't matter which just do it! I command thee...j/k this is for kenny and kim the two coolest freshmen at notre dame...mwahahha!!! I finally posted! ha! Ok im done now thanks for reading! 


End file.
